Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cart with enlarged wheels able to transport items over sand when at the beach.
Description of Related Art
Going to the beach and spending time outdoors is a great way to share time with family and friends. Gathering on a nice sunny day puts everyone in a good mood making the get together even more enjoyable. Because most people want to make the most of their time on the sand, they must haul armfuls of equipment and gear to their desired location. This is often a daunting and exhausting task transporting food, coolers, chairs, towels, umbrellas, surfboards, sun protection and the like. Further, if the people have kids all of their toys and snacks must be carried to ensure they have fun while spending the day by the water. Because of all the equipment that must be carried, many people avoid going to the beach very often.
Recently some developments have been made to assist beach goers in hauling their gear. For example, many coolers have wheels so that the user is able to wheel their items from their vehicle. While this provides help on the asphalt and sidewalk, the small wheels on the cooler often get stuck in the sand making transport frustrating and exhausting. Similarly, beach carts or wagons are available that have larger wheels allowing the person to load all their items in the wagon. The large wheels traverse the sand must more efficiently to arrive at the desired spot. While these wagons are helpful the user may still become tired pulling all the heavy equipment over the unstable sand.
Therefore it would be desirable in the art to provide a beach cart that easily transports the user's gear over the sand. It would also be desirable in the art to provide a beach cart that is easily storable so that it doesn't take up large areas when not in use.